everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Visible Golden
Visible Golden is a 2016-introducedand all-around character. He is the son of the Invisible Prince and Rosalie from the story The Invisible Prince. ''In the destiny conflict, Visible is a Royal who looks forward to a life full of adventure. However, he is getting sick of never being seen and is starting to resent his destiny as the Invisible Prince. Character Personality Visible is extremely uncomfortable in his own skin. When he's not invisible, he is awkward, shy, clumsy, incredibly self-conscious and almost always attracts attention to himself and gets laughed at. He doesn't have a very high self-esteem and always thinks the worst of himself when he's visible. All Visible wants is to be noticed and seen by other people in a good way instead of always being overlooked or stared at. His parents made a point of naming him Visible so he would know that he can be seen at any time. When invisible, he transforms into a completely different person. During that time he is brave, adventurous, and believes he can do anything. There is no limit when you are invisible. When you're invisible you don't have to worry about what other people think of you or how you look. Being invisible is the perfect thing for an awkward and self-conscious person like Visible to be. He just gains more confidence when he's invisible. Visible craves adventure. Like his father, a life of adventure had been foretold for him at birth. All he wants is to leave school and go on incredible adventures without having anyone judge him. He can't sit still at all and lives for danger. He doesn't have time for anything boring and constantly puts himself in dangerous situations that definitely wouldn't end well if he wasn't invisible. It's pretty obvious that he relies too much on his invisibility. This guy is addicted to danger. The word danger is practically his middle name. The first thing anyone thinks when they see Visible, is that he's a weirdo. He has a bunch of weird interests and is devoted to his fandoms and passions. Fanboy alert. Even though he tries to fit in with the other students at Ever After High, it's kind of obvious that he's not trying that hard. He really needs to stop complaining about not fitting in. His mom and dad design his outfits and his sports glasses and wacky hairstyle only add to his weirdness. He is a total goofball around his friends and people he's comfortable with. Visible likes to joke around and throw exclusive epic parties. Most of the time he is actually pretty funny, but watch out for the cheesy puns. No matter the situation, he can make everything funny and will cross any line just for a laugh. A lot of people are really surprised to see the playful side of him compared to the self-conscious side, but this guy is full of surprises. Stuff to expand on later: * can do basically anything, but is really humble * is a little bit of a drama queen Hobbies Visible has amazing poetry skills. He writes poetry everywhere he can including random napkins, school walls, and on desks. It's always anonymous because he's too embarrassed to sign his name. The poetry is beautiful and a lot of people have been trying to find this mystery poet. Visible will probably never admit that he is the one who writes the anonymous beautiful poetry. * gymnast * swimmer * rapper * diver Appearance Visible is nothing special. He's average looking and of average height. TBA Fairy Tale- The Invisible Prince How The Story Goes Main Article: ''The Invisible Prince How Does Visible Fit Into It? Visible is destined to be the next Invisible Prince and marry the next Rosalie. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA Quotes Trivia *His birthday is March 30th *He is an Aries Category:Gay